Care to me CHO
by LavenderSiwonnie10
Summary: akankah seorang cho kyuhyun menunjukkan kelembutannya tanpa pura pura melainkan dengan tulus dari hati pada seseorang (?) sum kacau


**Care To Me Cho**

Author name : Lavender Siwonnie10

Tittle : care to me cho

Pair :kyumin and other

Rate : I don't know

Warn : YAOI

Genre : sad, hurt, romance, lit humor,drama dll..

Length : chaptered

Disc : pinjem nama sama suju dan sm lainnya tapi ni ff bukan ff plagiator tapi MURNI karya author karya "lave".

Sum : akankah seorang cho kyuhyun menunjukkan kelembutannya tanpa pura pura melainkan dengan tulus dari hati pada seseorang (?) sum kacau

Cuap cuap **: hi kyumin shipper… annyeong.. ni hao.. dll salam kenal aku adalah orang biasa yang cuman mau mengembangkan imajinasiku ini menjadi cerita (fanfic), guys ini merupakan ff pertamaku tentang kyumin yang aku buat .. hanya buat kalian … hehe mohon dukungannya ya dan reviewnya agar aku gak bosen buat nyambung ni cerita sampai end.. ohya sekarang kan lagi bulan romadhon niee maaf maafan ya maafin author kalo ni cerita banya typonya y ! **

**DON'T BE COPAS**

**DON'T BE BASH **

**DON'T BE A SILLENT READER **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE OUT FROM MY FF **

**REVIEW PLEASE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**chapter 1**

^^ enjoy please

**.**

**.**

1.. 2.. 3..

Klik klik klik splash~

" oke"

" kyuhyun ssi, seohyun ssi bisakah kalian sedikit merepet, aku kira itu akan semakin bagus, daripada kalian berjauhan…" kata san photographer pada dua actor dan aktris atau juga bisa disebut model …

'haishhh aku risih sekali dengan yeoja ini… masa jarak segini kurang dekat sih awas kau ikannn , Heii apa yang yeoja ini lakukan sih memelukku sembaranggan haisshhh menyebalkan ..' umpat sang actor a.k.a kyuhyun geram tapi apa mau dikata dengan terpaksa kyuhyun mengikuti alur acara yeoja ini (?)

" seperti ini…" kata seohyun dengan senyumnya yang ihhhh sok imut, kyuhyun bahkan ingin muntah melihatnya.

Yess good style

1..2..3.. klikk klikk

" oke kurasa pemotretan hari ini cukup sampai disini… ohya satu lagiii aku ingatkan kyuhyun ssi cobalah bersikap manis pada seohyun kasihan diaaa…" ucap sang fotografer ikan pada kyuhyun .

" ..hmmm.." kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya acuh dan bersiap untuk mengambil barang" nya dan bersiap untuk pergi menjauh dari studio foto ini dan menjauh dari si yeoja sok imut.. yang setiap harinya ingin menempel padanya seperti benalu.

" oppa….."

" kyuhyuniieee… oppa yaaaa… "

" aku ikut dengan mu ya hari ini sekalian aku ingin bertemu orangtua dan teman teman oppaaaa ya oppa yaaaa please…" seohyun berucap dengan manjanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kyuhyun mesra.

' WHAT THEE… ?.. apa yang dia mintaaa ? bertemu appa dan eomma dan apa yang ia bilang bertemu teman teman kuuu ? NO !' maki kyuhyun dalam hati

" tidak boleh !" balas kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan terkesan keras

" euuuummmm… yah sudah lah kalau begitu aku main keapartemen mu saja yah oppa…" pinta seohyun lagiii ?

'sebenarnya apa sih yang yeoja ini inginkan. Bermain di apartemen kuu ? tidak jangan lagi kemaren saja dia ke apartemenku dan apa yang dia lakukan kemarin telah membuat ku amat sngat murka bagaimana dia yang notabenya yeoja yang katanya dirinya bisa menjaga barangku dengan baik malah merusaknya, contohnya peliharaanku yang bernama Jagi (disini jagi adalah kucing kesayangan kyuhyun) dia menyiram Jagi dan meguncinya didalam kamar mandi tanpa diberi makan dan minum… keadaan Jagi sungguh kacau bagaimana bisa kucing Persia sepanjang 50cm, berbulu tebal dan lembut putih dan bersih dalam keadaan jauh dari kata layak dengan bulu yang kucel kotor bahkan bulunya banyak yang hilang ataupu rontok.. mungkin yeoja gila ini juga menjadikan Jagi sebagai alat pel !.. hari ini tidak lagi sudah cukup.'

" oppa bolehkann ?" manja seohyun lagi

" itu juga tidak boleh!" ucap kyuhyun kasar

" boleh." Jawab seohyun sambil menarik narik lengan kyuhyun dengan keras sehingga membuat kyuhyun hamper jatuh karena tarikkannya.

" seohyun lepaskan !"

" lepaskan seohyun !" ucap kyuhyun ke2 kalinya, merasa perkataanya tak dihiraukan kyuhyunpun geram

" KUBILANG LEPASKANN !"

Seohyun kaget sontak ia melepaskan tarikannya pada lengan kyuhyun. Pasalnya kyuhyun tidak pernah membentaknya seperti sekarang ini . mata yeoja itu mulai berkaca kaca menatap kearah kyuhyun dengan penuh harap agar kyuhyun tak marah lagi padanya, ia bersiap untuk pura pura menangis agar kyuhyun mengasihaninya, tapi sayangnya kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya karena kyuhyun adalah tipekal orang yang cuek tentang sekitarnya begitu pula dengan yeoja ini.

" seohyun… kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga sikapmu padaku akan kupastikan kontrak kerja iklan kita akan kubatalkan saja."

Perkataan kyuhyun sontak membuat seohyun tercegang pasalnya apabila kontrak ini dibatalkan maka otomatis dia tidak bisa berdekatan lagi dengan kyuhyun. Artis papan atas yang professional, tampan, kaya raya, dan sekaligus anak dari CEO terkenal dari Cho Kang In dan anak dari pemilik butik terkenal Cho Leeteuk yang mempunyai banyak cabang butik hamper di seluruh dunia siapa yang tak mau hanya orang butalah yang mau menolaknya.. benar kann ?

Seohyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemas

" baiklah oppa tapi jangan batalkan kontraknya yaaaa… aku tidak mau berjauhan dengan mu oppa… "

"Oppa saranghaeee yeongwoni" teriak seohyun keras dengan suara 1000 watt nya

Kyuhyun yang tadinya hampir membuka knop pintu menghentikan aksinya. Tapi dia tidak menoleh pada seohyun. Dia hanya diam dan berfikir.

' memang yeoja disini banyak yang genit dan mengerikan… sebaiknya aku menemui zhoumi dan yamg lainnya saja hari ini … huhhh stress rasanya… sudah biarkan saja yeoja itu'

Kriett ..buk…

Kyuhyun pun menutup pintu kayu itu dan keluar dari studio itu .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada saat kyuhyun keluar dari gedung SME Studio itu entah karena tidak berhati hati atau kecerobohan dan kesengajaan seseorang ,

BYUUUURRRR ~

BUKKK…..

Terdengar bunyi tumpahan atau lebih tepat disebut guyuran air, yang ternyata air itu mengenai tubuh dan seluruh badan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang syok pun hanya diam mematung dan menggeram untuk bersiap memberikaan amukan dan umpatannya pada orang yang telah mengguyur tubuhnya.

"HAISSSSS…. ARRRRRGGGG… SIALAN …" kira kira seperti itulah umpatannya dan makiannya sampai sampai banya karyawan dan orang orang di dalam studio yang keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi,para pegawai juga artis yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa bergidik ngeri akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi karena mereka tau bahwa kyuhyun adalah orang yang keras dan mudah marah atau emosional, dia juga tidak segan segan untuk memecat atau melakukan tindak kekerasan pada orang yang telah melukainya dan melakukan hal yang kyuhyun benci barang sedikit pun. Seperti dulu, ada seorang pegawai yang tidak sengaja salah memberi parfum untuk ruang istirahat kyuhyun( bukan kuburan) dengan wangi mawar, namun kyuhyun langsung marah marah dan dia langsung memecat pegawai tersebut tanpa belas kasihan padahal hanya sekedar masalah sepele. Apalagi kalau ada seseorang yang berani mengguyurnya dengan air , apalagi kalau airnya bau dan kotor hiiiiiiii….mungkin orang itu akan tinggal nama.. (?)

" HEI KALIAN SEMUA, SIAPA YANG BERANI BERANINYA MENUMPAHKAN AIR BUSUK INI PADAKU HAH JAWAB !" teriak kyuhyun kalap,

**~SOMEONE P.O.V~ **

" mamsogghae chajao adumeulgedhereodhugoo…bameul topeuncha naulgeurimja manyangg deoreundeo….hmmm..mmm..hmm" (AKMU 'melted') mian kalo lyricnya kacau "lave" gak hapal

"…..Minnieee hyunnngg.."

Terdengar panggilan dari sampingku lebih tepatnya dari seorang namja manis disampingku, 'huffttt pasti ada maunya'

"hmmmm… emmm.. we can see love …saranghae naege donghan virus… hmmm mmm..hmm" (MBLAQ 'no love') *promosi mulu lo thorr #biarinn back 2 story

Aku tidak menghiraukannyaa hihi aku jahilins aja sebentar gapapa kann haha… aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda yaitu mengelap jendela di lantai 2 ini sambil bernyanyi dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahkuu huhhh segar rasanya.

"… minniee hyunggiiii… honeyyy.. swittie.. yaaaa pleaseee dengarkan aku bentar aku butuh bantuanmu…"

" minn….. minnieee. hyungg."

" Minnie hyungg yaaa.."

Haduhhh dia merengek lagi hihi… tapi gak enak juga sihh ..

pyurrr ..

" taeminniee.. tidak usah menyipratiku segala … liat mukaku jadi basah kann huhhh"

Ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku dan membersihkan air diwajahku dengan tangan…

" habisnya hyung sih dipanggil dari tadi gak nyait nyaut " kata taemin watados

" emang aku kabel apa pake nyaut nyaut segala " kataku sambil kembali mempotkan bibirku , kebiasaan ku saat sedang kesal.

:" sepetinya begituu .. hyung emang mirip kabel kok,, kabel elpigi hihihi.." sahutnya sambil terkikik

" hah ? kabel elpigi.. taemin kamu dapet istilah itu darimana ? sejak kapan elpigi pake kabel yang ada itu pake selang tau.. kekeke" balas ku sambil terkikik geli melihat omongannya yang sering ceplas ceplos entah benar atau salah emang saengku yang satu ini sangat polos atau pabo ? lupakan.

" iya ya.. sejak kapan elpigi pake kabel…"

Pletakkk

" auwww" ringisnya pelan karena tadi aku baru saja menjitak kepalanya karena gemas

" kenapa menjitakku sih hyung sakit tau…" adunya padaku dengan mimic kesakitan

"..oouuwww dongsaengku kesakitan yaaa… " aku merubah mimic wajahku menjadi ekspresi sedihh agar lebih real.

" ihh hyunnnggg jangan sepeerti itu….." ucap nya dengan kesal..

" iyah iyah maaf .. ada apa taeminnie .. tadi kamu mau meminta tolong apa pada hyungg..?" tanyaku pasti padanya mungkin ini adalah hal penting…

" hehe.. hyung tolong gantikan pekerjaanku seebentar yaa .. mengepel jalan ini aku ada urusaan sebentaarr .. yay a please"…

" hah.. ? mengepel… OMG tidak mau !" ucapku tegas padanya masa dia mau menambah pekerjaan ku yang semula mengelap jendela menjadi pengepel jalan juga heyyy .

" ayolahh hyungg sekali ini saja.. nanti kalau pulang ku traktir sepuasnya deh.. yaaa.. " rengeknya sambil merayuku dengan traktiran.

" yah hyung ya jarang jarang lo aku ma…."

" baiklah" ucapku memutus kalimatnya yang tertunda

"ihhh hyung giliran ada imbalannya aja mau…."

"haha siapa tadi yang menawarkan .. salah sendiri… "

'haduhh pasti kantong sakuku akan kempesss mogah mogah aja ngakk ' ucap taemin dalam hati

" eh taeminniee.. pasti kamu mau menemui minho yaaa hayooo ngaku… " ucapku sambil menyeringai dan mendekatinya.. diapun berjalan mundur, 'kena kau' aku tau apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini

" IYA HYUNNNGGG GOMAWO~ NE HYUNG KUTINGGAL DULU BYEEE SELAMAT BERSENANG SENAGNG DENGAN ALAT PEL DAN LAP LAPAN" taemin pergi menjauh dan berlari sampai badannya hilang dibalik tembok.

" huh apa apaan dia itu" ucapku kesal pasti karena kekasihnya, aku jadi iri dengan taemin dia beruntung masih banyak orang yang menyayanginya sedang aku ? huh lupakan lah ..aku berjalan menuju timba air yang akan kugunakan untuk mengepel tapi na'as aku terjatuh karena terpeleset dan tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan timba air itu ke bawah ke lantai 1.

" timbanya… auwww…"

BYUUUURRRR ~

BUKKK…..

"HAISSSSS…. ARRRRRGGGG… SIALAN"

Aku mendengar umpatan seseorang dari bawah sana, dan setelah kulihat astagaaa kyuhyun sajangnim basah kuyup pasti dia ketumpahan air timba tadi bagaimana ini.. pasti aku akan kena masalah sebentar lagi… eomma appa lindungi aku..

" HEI KALIAN SEMUA, SIAPA YANG BERANI BERANINYA MENUMPAHKAN AIR BUSUK INI PADAKU HAH JAWAB !"

'Tuhkan benar, aku harus kesana kalau tidak pasti pegawai lain akan kena dampaknya … tuhannn bagaimana ini'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

At depan studio (TKP)

" HEI KALIAN SEMUA .. SIAPA YANG BERANI BERANINYA MENYIRAMKU CEPAT KELUAR … KALAU TIDAK KAN KU BAKAR SAJA GEDUNG INI !" kyuhyun yang sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya pun mengancam dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada semua orang orang yang mengerubunginya.

" maaffff… ma.. aa…f sa..jang..n..i..imm saya tid...tidak.. se..sse..ngaja menumpahkan airnya" semua mata pun tertuju pada seorang namja mungi lyang barusan berbicara dengan gagap.

" ooohh ternyata kau ya.. yang menumpahkan air busuk ini padaku.. APA APA KAU BILANG MINTA MAAF .. HEI SIMPAN SAJA MAAF MU ITU NANTI… AKU TAK PERLU MAAF DARIMU, KARENA PERCUMA BADAN KU SUDAH BASAHH, DASAR PEGAWAI TIDAK TAU DIRI… KAU PASTI HANYA INGIN MEMPERMALUKANKU KAN HAHH JAWAB… !" dengan intonasi yang tidak bisa desebut rendah kyuhyun pun membentak dan mencacimaki paegawai itu dengan umpatan dan kata kata kasar.

'Ckckckck.. kasian ya dia..'

'kasihan biarkan saja dia memang siapa suruh cari gara gara'

Decakan decakan dan bisikan bisikan daripegawai dan karyawan pun banyak yang terdengar membuat tempai itu ramai seketika. Seorang namja yang tinggi dengan setelan jas yang mahal keluar dari dalam gedung yang kita tau ia adalah pemilik gedung studio itu namja bermarga park itu pun menghampiri keramaian itu .

" maaf kyuhyun ssi ada apa ini kenapa disini ramai sekali " tanya namja bermarga park itu dengan halus dia tau kalau kyuhyun sekarang sedang tersulut emosi, dia tidak mau semakin menambah masalah.

" HEI YOOCHUN SSI BILANG PADA PEGAWAIMU YANG TAK TAU DIRI ITU AGAR TAK MENYIRAM ORANG SEMBARANGAN.. " ucap kyuhyun masih dengan nada tinggi.

" tapi mian kyuhyun ssi ada apa ini sebenarnya… ?" tanya sang pemilik gedung bingung

" KAU TAU YOOCHUN PEGAWAI MU YANG TAK TAU DIRI ITU SUDAH MENYIRAMKU DENGAN AIR BUSUK BEKAS PEL DARI LANTAI ATAS.. PECAT DIA AKU TAK MAU MELIHATNYA LAGI DISINI ! " ucap kyuhyun final dan kyuhyun pun berniat pergi dari tempat itu ,sebelum suara pegawai itu terdengar.

" maaf kyuhyun ssi dan yoochun ssi aku memang tak sederajat dengan kalian. Aku memang hanya seorang pegawai disini tapi aku sama sekali tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menyiram anda kyuhyun ssi .. apabila memang aku harus dipecat baiklah kalau itu mau kalian aku akan pergi dari sini, tapi ingat kyuhyun ssi jagalah perkataan anda kalau tidak anda akan menyesal.. " kata pegawai itu sebelum beranjak pergi

Sretttt…

" apa kau bilang coba ulangi lagi… perkataan apa maksudmu hah dasar pegawai tidak tau diri , rendahan" sebelum pegawai itu beranjak kyuhyun dengan cepat menarim tangan si pegawai dan mencengkeran lehernya kuat kuat yang mengakibatkan sang pegawai tercekik…

Uhukkk uhuukk..

Uhukkk

Melihat mantan pegawainya hampir tidak bisa bernafas yoochun pun berusaha membujuk kyuhyun, karena ia tidak tega melihat namja mungil yang bersetatus sebagai mantan pegawainya itu tercekik..jangan kira yoochun tidak tau dan tidak kenal namja mungil itu.. justru ialah yang biasanya membantu dan mengerti keadaan namja mungil itu a.k.a sang mantan pegawai.

" sudahlah kyuhyun ssi .. lepaskan dia.. apa kau mau nanti namamu rusak gara gara masalah ini.. toh dia tidak akan disini lagi kan" kata yoochun berharap dalam hati juga berdo'a agar namja mungil itu masih bisa bertahan

"hosh.. "namja mungil itupun meraup oksigen dengan tergesa gesa karena cengkraman kuat yang mencekiknya itu

" awas kau kalau aku melihatmu lagi akan kupatahkan lehermu " ucap kyuhyun sebelum berlalu dari tkp menuju parkiran tempat ferrarimya berada…

Brummmmmmmmmmmmmm bruumm….

Suara bunyi mesin itupun terdengar dan tak lama Ferrari itupun melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata meninggalkan 2 orang namja yang beda angkatan yang masih syok dan diam ditempat.

TES..

Satu airmata lolos dari pupil rubah si namja mungil, beserta dengan isakan isakan kecil yang mulai terdengar.

GREPPP

Yoocun yang mendengarnya pun menarik tubuh namja mungil didepannya.. mencoba menenangkan sang namja mungil itu beserta usapan usapan halus di kepala dan punggung sang namja dengan kelembutannya itu sang namja mungil bisa berhenti menangis.

"maafkan aku sungminnie aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa…. Tapi aku akan ada sebagai tempat berlindungmu karena aku adalah sahabatmu….. jangan lupakan kalau aku adalah sahabatmu sugminnie.." ucap yoochun berusaha menenangkan, benar benar keterlaluan si cho itu, memberikan perlakuan kasar pada seorang namja mungil yang sangat rapuh bak dendallion…

'andai saja kejadian10 tahun yang lalu tak terjadi pasti semuanya akan baik baik saja tapi apa mau dikata kejadian itu telah berlalu dan menimpa keluarga Lee apalagi Lee sungmin.. huffftttttt' ucap yoochun sambil mengingat masa lalu, masa bahagia keluarga lee dan kejadian ituu…

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamati gerak gerik mereka dari awal

'cepat cari tau biodata tentang lee sungmin secepatnya..' sepertinya ini akan memudahkanku untuk memiliki cho kyuhyun' hahaha…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOO BEEEEEEE CONTINUEEEEEEE… **

Saurrrrr saur

Yeyyy akhirnya selesai juga ni chap tangan lave ampe kriting ni ngetik, penasaran ga mogah mogah gak neeeeeee…

**REVIEW PLEASE **

Maaf readeul kalo banyak typonya habis terlalu semangat buat ngetik ni ff hehe…

See ya in next cap nee,,, lave bakal update cepet…

**Luv u**


End file.
